Christine and Erik
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Christine Daae and Erik Phantom, two very diffirent person, met for the first time, but was that really the first time they met?


**Christine and Erik**

I do not own anything

day 1

'_Mademoiselle, let's start with the basic today, shall we?' a small brown curly hair woman sat on the red and comfortable couch, sitting next to her on a white chair was a man in his thirty, he had black hair and he was wearing a glasses., which couldn't hide his shining blue eyes._

'_Yes, Monsieur. Thank you for your help.' The woman smiled sadly, her face was too pale, if she didn't move, someone would think she was dead, there were eyes bags under her once beautiful blue eyes that could show her confident, which were now looked lifeless._

'_no problem, I like to help people, that is why I am a therapist you know, so, what do you want to talk about today? I hope it is about your situation? Your information those last two weeks didn't help much, if you want me to help you, you will have to give me more than that.'_

'_I am sorry, it… I don't think of it as a 'situation', Monsieur. It is not. But…'_

'_Mademoiselle, you haven't been taking care of yourself, you haven't been eating or sleeping for…. How long have he been gone? Two months?'_

'_if you ask me, what was the most important thing that happened in my life? I would say, meeting him.'_

'_Why? He only bring you pain and sadness… and your health… you have been losing too much weight since the last time we met.' _

'_that was because I am not with him, not with the man that I love most…'_

'_I still don't understand what you are saying. He left you behind…'_

'_No, I don't think you will ever understand me, but once you love, feeling it run throught your body . You will understand it. It was so powerful, like there was electronic that run throught my body when he touch me, I could never deny what he made me felt. He is all I ever dream of, all that I want… I love him no matter what happen, not in the past, not in the present and not in the future, and I know, one day, I will have him back in my arms.'_

'_Then what you want most…'_

'..._Is to find my happiness once again, I know he is out there, somewhere and I will find him even if it is the last thing i do in my life…'_

'_well, to tell the true. I do not understand it, but you know what they say, love make people do stupid things.'_

'_you could say that' she laughted. ' without him, I would rather die.'_

' … _there must be a very interesting story that could bring you two together… you must really love him…'_

' _well, it is not what we call a 'normal' love story… you know, the usual, a woman that was kidnapped by a bad guy and then saved by another man, then they fail in love and live happy ever after, with the bad guy defeated of couse…'_

' _what do you mean?'_

' _what if the woman fall in love with, well… what he call himself huh, right…. A monster that should be locked up in a case or be killed so that he couldn't harm any innocent girl…'_

_The black hair man's eyes wider. ' wha…?'_

' _he is the one who called himself that…. I wish I could prove that he was wrong, that he desert happiness like everyone else in this world…'_

'_he…'_

' _how about this, Monsieur, let's not waste our time anymore, I will tell you a story, about how a young and childish little girl grown up and fall in love with a beast, and how the beast helped the little girl find her way out of darkness…'_

_oOo_

_Christine Daae was an optimis type, she liked to find a good things in bad situation, but she couldn't find anything in the problem that she was having. Well, first of all, she found out that her childhood friend, the man that she has loved since she was five years old, Raoul De Chagny, had no feeling for her at all, he only though her like his maid or something, or maybe his cover, because his brother, Robert didn't believe in Raoul, to let him live by himself, so Christine, the good little orphan girl that one of Robert's old maid, Madame Giry, was brought in, she got to live in a warm and comfortable house, got to countinue to study without worrying about money, in return, she kept Raoul out of trouble. At first, Raoul had been a gentlemen, but now, she knew, that was because he didn't want Christine to tell Robert about what he did everynight, instead of going to bed early, so that he could wake up the next day and went to college, he sneaked out and went to see his friends at a bar, and he would go home with a woman, Christine always saw some beautiful with big boobs women came out of his room, but she always tried to ignore it, but then, this was too much for her to handle, when she told him he shouldn't bring woman after woman home like that, he yell at her, calling her names and told her that she was only a tool his brother send to entertainment him, but she was too ugly for him to even laid a hand on. _

_So now, Christine Daae, a young woman, without any joid and home, need to find something to do._

_But none of the place that she came called her back. She sighed with tired, maybe she could find a part-time joib, to pay the bill this month._

_Then, suddently, her phone rang. _

_And Christine heard the most beautiful sound in the world, it was like the angel's voice that was whispering in her ears._

' _good morning, Mademoiselle . I heard you need a joib?'_

_(TBC)_


End file.
